


Beer

by keichankapaana



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, V6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff-ish i guess, M/M, SakaOka, Still as corny as ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keichankapaana/pseuds/keichankapaana
Summary: They drink and they rant about their love lifes, but they're right where they want to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At least this isn't about food anymore but we're still close  
> Do I think about anything other than food and drinks? I'd say no.

Sakamoto lets himself fall in the couch and sighs, holding yet another beer in his hand. Okada smiles as he stares at him. "What did she say again?"

His leader rubs his own temples, eyes closed, and he doesn' answer immediately. "Something like... What do you like better, your job or me?"

The younger man can't help but laugh at his friend's disgusted expression. "You've known her for what, a couple of months?"

"Something like that, yeah. Guess I'll have to change my phone number again."

Okada smirks. "Subtle," he mutters softly. "Make sure to text me with the new one."

His friend sighs deeply. "Sure." His voice sounds exhausted. "I don't even think she'll call again anyway. They always look so disappointed when I tell them they can't be the center of my life."

He has to bite his own tongue not to say that he gets the feeling, that he'd love to be the exact center of Sakamoto's life, that one thing that's always on is thoughts. "Can't blame 'em," he says instead, feeling a slight kansai dialect roll off his tongue, making him notice he's already past tipsy. "You're a good catch."

He instantly regrets saying it, but his leader just laughs it off. "Like you're one to talk. How come you aren't in a relationship, Mr. Right?"

The question makes him sigh. _Maybe because you won't date me, you idiot,_ he says to himself, but he doesn't let any of it show in his expression. Drunk or not, he's an Academy Award winner after all. "Haven't found the right one sound too much like an excuse?"

The older man giggles, and Okada could swear there's no one in the world cuter than this stupid, childish 45-year-old. "Guess I say that to myself, too," comes the answer, and it's so weirdly phrased that for a second he hopes his friend is trying to hint him something. But, come on, he's never been that subtle.

"What do you mean?" he asks instead, deciding to push it because fuck it, he can just blame it on the alcohol.

Sakamoto empties his beer before glancing at him, like he's thinking about his next move. Even if he's been drinking much more than Okada, he looks as sober as he was three hours ago, and that feels so unfair. He also looks hot, his hair messy and sweaty, and it's stupidly distracting. "What do you mean what do I mean?"

"I mean... Ugh, don't make this complicated, my head's spinning..." He's decided to play a bit more drunk than he actually is, just because.

His friend laughs softly and nods. "Oh, come on, you can take this much alcohol easy. What do you want?"

Two answers mix in his head. _You_ is the stronger one, but what comes out is a confused "what?"

"I know you," Sakamoto looks all smug and he kind of hates it. "You bitch about the girls you date but you could get anyone in a wedding gown by randomly winking."

"Could I get you in one?" He laughs before realizing what he's just said, then his brain shuts off completely. _Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_.

His friend cocks an eyebrow, looking straight into his eyes with a mix of amusement and surprise. _Bet you weren't expecting this one._ "A gown seems a bit too much to ask," he laughs, his voice rich and soft, like everything's fine, like it's not so awful that he's implied he wants to marry him, and it makes Okada feel better almost immediately. "A suit, maybe."

Wait, what?

"Really? Just by randomly winking?" He's doing his best to keep sounding like he's joking, but to him the conversation's dead serious. He doesn't even feel drunk anymore, just absolutely focused. It'd be an awful timing to mess up.

On the opposite, Sakamoto looks so relaxed, almost like he's having fun, but his voice sounds a bit deeper than usual, like it does when he sings a sentence he particularly likes. "Well, I guess it might take some random winking _in my direction_..."

He can't help but snort. "Well nevermind then," he laughs. "Your standards are way too high."

Then for whatever reason his leader stares at him calmly, smiles and goes "I guess that's true."

Okada feels like he should say something, like he should wink or tell him how he feels or just kiss him, but he freezes on the spot and the moment is lost. Sakamotos eyes drift away to the empty beer cans, and he gets up and starts collecting them to take them to the kitchen. Okada sighs. Whatever. It's been years of missed opportunities, but he feels like this one was important. Like they'd be making out on the couch if he'd just said something. He waits patiently for his friend to come back, already thinking he should leave for today. It's been a long-ass week, and he needs to go back to his empty apartment and think about why the fuck is he being such a teenager about this. They could've been together for a couple of years now. They could be living together. But somehow he's never had the guts, no matter how many chances he's had. He'll just cover everything up in jokes until he's made sure it's impossible for their relationship to advance at all.

"You know," Sakamoto starts when he enters the living room, "we're getting way too old for this."

At first he doesn't really understand. "For the drinking?"

The older man rolls his eyes, but a faint smile never leaves his lips. "For the playing."

He feels like he'll choke on spit. Or even air. "Meaning?"

"Meaning you can man up and follow me to the bedroom, or you can leave and we'll date random strangers and flirt over a litre of beer every friday for another fucking decade. This is getting stupid, even Go noticed. Go."

"Do we still get the beer on fridays?" he laughs. Apparently his acting skills don't make him any less obvious to them.

"What you'll get is a punch in that stupidly popular jawline if you don't move your ass."

He keeps laughing as he gets up and joins Sakamoto, but his heart's racing. Like they haven't been together forever. Like he hasn't known the man for more than a half of his life. Like it doesn't feel like they've already been dating since forever, without really needing to say a word.


End file.
